Dic Soupcan
Dic Soupcan is a drunken RED Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user metabug. His theme is Drunk as I Like -- Touhou: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Appearance and Personality Dic Soupcan appears as a simple RED Demoman who is often noticeably hunched. He is usually seen mumbling drunken gibberish and doing a strange dance which involves flailing his limbs around his body, which rather humorously depicts his intoxicated disposition. Evidently, he is permanently drunk, and is almost unable to spend a minute without drinking regularly. Thus, his behavior changes significantly and unpredictably most of the time. He may sometimes appear calm, other times just plain tired, and then suddenly violent. However he is known to be genuinely evil, showing no regard for benevolent people, as he mercilessly attacks even people who are trying to help him. Involvement It is currently unknown where Dic Soupcan originated. It is generally postulated that his heavy alcohol intoxication poisoned his mind and body: the effects of such profound dipsomania have deteriorated his mental health, but conversely augmented his physical body vastly in terms of abilities- eventually triggering his Freak heritage that turned him into the demonic drunkard he is today. However it is known for certain that he came to be one of the first Monsters, appearing shortly after Painis Cupcake did. He holds the achievement of being the first character who has defeated the original Soldier Monster using his decapitation immunity to fake his death and tackle the shocked Painis, burying his remains in his soup cans. Afterward, he was met by Seeman on DeGroot Keep, stealing a point that Dic Soupcan had captured. Annoyed at the presence of another Demoman monster, the two fought fiercely and the battle was ultimately won by Dic Soupcan. Some time later, he met Painis Cupcake again, who returned to exact his revenge on Dic Soupcan- and suffered the loss of his championship. He respawned along with other Freaks in Painis' Spawn room and all of them had a violent fight, until Dic met his end yet again by a See-Beam. Presumably depressed, Dic Soupcan gave into his alcoholism and passed out enough for the HECU to find him and drag him to the Correctional Facility. Permanently drunk, he was oblivious to the fact that he was imprisoned and stood there drinking and annoying inmates. Even though at one point Handsome Rogue opened his cell, the drunkard was too asleep to notice and was kept inside. It wasn't until Tella made the alarms of the facility go off when he finally woke up from his slumber, and pleaded the HECU officer to remain silent when BLU Gentlemanly Demo lied about the officer hating soup cans. The drunkard annihilated the officer and eventually walked off of the cleared facility. Powers and Abilities Dic Soupcan's powers come from his perpetual intoxication, and this combination makes him one of the most dangerous freaks in the TF2 Universe. His numerous fearsome techniques allowed him to defeat some of the most vicious TF2 Monsters in existence: *''' DicBottles.png|Dic dual-welding two bottles DicBomb.png|Dic burping a bomb DicVomit.png|Dic vomiting DicCharge.png|Dic doing his signature Soupcan Charge DicNightmare.png|Dic in his Nightmare Mode Soupcan Charge': Dic Soupcan's primary and most recognizeable attack which demonstrates his strength and agility, and is exceptionally deadly in close quarters. Dic will take out an (empty) soup can while exclaiming "Soup can!" oddly enough, before making a quick and very deadly tackle, and then proceeds to dismember his target. Then, keeping true to his word, literally buries what is left of the victim in one or multiple soup cans. *'Bottles': Dic Soupcan can summon bottles of scrumpy to use as melee weapons, showing enough proficiency to dual-wield them. He may also throw these bottles at his target's face, knocking them back after being hit. This is Dic's preferred method of ranged combat. On one rare occasion, Dic Soupcan was able to initiate a self-ÜberCharge by drinking from one of his bottles. *'Grenade burp': Dic can burp pipe bombs from his mouth directly at the enemy. These pipe bombs will explode on impact with any surface and can damage anyone (including Dic Soupcan himself) within a large area. *'Vomit''': One of Dic Soupcan's more potent abilities. On its own, it generally does not appear to do major damage to tougher enemies, rather stuns, staggers or sometimes knocks down opponents. However Dic Soupcan can easily control the volume, speed and rate of his vomit, and is capable of emitting a massive wave of vomit at his enemies. This ability proved very useful against Seeman's See Beam. *Dic has been shown in a few occasions wielding a Pain Train, whether throwing it or clubbing his opponents with it. *Dic is also recognized for his immunity to decapitation. His body can function without a head and his head can regain functionality if rejoined with his body. *When sufficiently angered, Dic Soupcan has entered "Nightmare Mode." His eye or eyes will flash brightly as he draws a fleshy Eyelander and Chargin' Targe ready, while the rest of the environment darkens and reddens significantly. In this state, he can induce terror in most of his enemies, rendering them barely able to defend themselves. Subsequently, he slowly approaches and eventually beheads his target with the Eyelander. Faults and Weaknesses Though his vast multitude of fearsome abilities grants him a place in one of the top ranks of TF2 Freaks, they do not come without their shortcomings. In fact, since these weaknesses arise from each of Dic Soupcan's abilities, they can sometimes offset the potency of these otherwise deadly techniques: *Although Dic Soupcan's power stems from his drunkenness, in this state he is very oblivious to potential threats and traps. More strategic combatants can take advantage of his lowered guard if they are careful. *His most deadly attack is very straightforward and relatively easy to avoid, since he can only charge in a straight line. Beyond mid-range, this attack becomes quite predictable. *His grenade burps can easily be rebounded by a well timed attack and can be returned to its sender, which can often mortally damage Dic Soupcan. This trait may in fact imply that Dic Soupcan has frail defense to any explosive damage. *Even though he can survive decapitation, he loses all of his senses aside from touch (as well as his brain), and prevents any use of abilities that require having his head in place i.e. Bomb burp, Vomit, etc. Trivia *Dic Soupcan is presumably the first Demoman TF2 Freak, possibly being preceded by Seeman. Unfortunately, the latter's original video appearance has been lost, so it is nearly impossible to verify this. *His naming followed a humorous trend of giving characters a first name of a certain body part and a surname of a type of food, following suit of Painis Cupcake. Other notable examples are Ass Pancakes and Dick Sandvich. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Painis Cupcake meets Dic Soupcan *Dic Soupcan meets L4D crew *Dic Soupcan island By the community *Pystrich pursues Heavy *Dic soupcan raped someone *Dic Soupcan Revenge *Dic soupcan was on hydro *Dic soupcan meets labet1000 *TF2 Freak Fight, Seeman VS Dic Soupcan *Demopan meets Dic Soupcan *Enemies of Old *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, Part 2 *I dream of Soupcans and Pancakes *The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems *Operation: HECU Correctional Facility *Aftermath of Shmuckfreaks *Siege of the Freaks- Part 1 *The Tournament - Part 5 *The Origin of Dic Soupcan (Gmod) *A Nostalgic Gmod Video *Seeman (Cameo) *Bombgineer *Painis Cupcake in Eating and Cannibalism (Baldi's MOD) (Cameo) *Siege of the Freaks - Part 2 Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Demomen Category:Enthusiasts Category:Goofballs Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by metabug Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:RED Team